Con el alma en blanco
by MT77
Summary: Sanosuke, por primera vez en su vida, se ve verdaderamente obligado a trabajar. ¿Pero cómo le iba a negar algo a Tae? Este one-shot participa en el reto "Los regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto.


**DISCLAIMER:** Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para Rogue porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos!

 _Author's note:_ es un UA ambientado en el anime. He cambiado algunas cosas de la historia original para que encajasen mejor, pero espero que os guste a todos!

* * *

 **Con el alma en blanco**

Era un soleado día de junio, en el que la gente disfrutaba comiendo fuera de sus hogares mientras hacían tiempo para la esperaba llegada de las luciérnagas. Era un día muy especial para la gente de toda la ciudad de Tokio, pero especialmente para el Kenshin-gumi, ya que marcaba el aniversario de uno de los momentos más difíciles del grupo, aunque también uno de los más memorables. Y, aunque el día se avecinaba pacífico y sereno, una pequeña batalla estaba a punto de estallar en el Akabeko, el archiconocido restaurante de la ciudad.

-¿Piensas pagarme algún día de estos, Sanosuke? –Tae, en un acto de paciencia infinita, preguntó la misma cuestión por millonésima vez desde que el luchador había aparecido en su vida. –Tu deuda cada vez se hace más y más y más larga.

-Ya, ya. –repuso Sanosuke Sagara, tragando arroz a la vez que hablaba y agitaba su mano libre para que Tae le sirviese más sake. –Algún día te pagaré, Tae. Solo déjame tiempo hasta que se calmen las cosas.

-Hace cinco años, cuando volviste a Tokio tras combatir a Shishio, dijiste que pagarías todo lo que debías, ¿recuerdas? –La voz de Tae, aunque no había cambiado el tono de amabilidad, hizo temblar al experto luchador. No había nada peor que cuando Tae se ponía pasivo-agresiva sobre sus deudas (excepto, tal vez, una Kaoru llorona y borracha).

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¿Cómo pretendes que te pague? ¿Siendo un chico de los recados como éste de aquí? –Sanosuke señaló con sarcasmo a Yahiko, uno de sus acompañantes en la mesa que, como el resto de los comensales, observaba silenciosamente el cruce de peleas que ocurría entre la mujer de negocios y Sagara.

-Para nada. Te quedarás conmigo todos los días para cerrar el restaurante y limpiar. Aunque odie reconocerlo, necesitaría a alguien que me protegiese en caso de robo, y alguien me ha contado que no se te da mal limpiar platos. –contestó Tae, sonriendo mientras miraba brevemente a Kenshin, que soltó un "oro" que delataba que era el confesor.

-Está bien, está bien. Te ayudaré a cerrar todas las noches… a partir de la semana que viene. –intentó negociar Sanosuke, aunque sabía que no iba a ser posible.

De repente, se hizo el silencio en la mesa del Kenshin-gumi y solo se pudo escuchar la cabeza de Tae, a punto de estallar de los nervios.

-¡Para nada! De hecho, vas a empezar ahora mismo. –dijo, sin cambiar su tono de voz de camarera complaciente.

Dicho esto, cogió del cuello de la chaqueta al pobre Sanosuke (haciendo que casi muriese atragantado en el acto) y lo arrastró por el restaurante hasta llevarlo a la cocina. Mientras esto pasaba, las demás personas del restaurante miraron sorprendidos a Tae y Sanosuke, mientras que en la mesa del Kenshin-gumi caía sobre la frente de los amigos una gota de sudor embarazosa.

Y Sanosuke trabajó, con la mirada de Tae clavada en su espalda constantemente. Nunca había trabajado en su vida, al menos no de forma honrada. Nunca había limpiado, ni siquiera cuando Kaoru se lo había pedido con el bokken en la mano. Pero con Tae era distinto. Sanosuke sentía que le debía mucho más que unos cuantos de miles de yenes (más intereses). Tae lo había alimentado cuando no era nada más que un mercenario sin oficio ni conciencia, y había aguantado sus borracheras de sake noche tras noche. Había estado ahí en los momentos más importantes del grupo, y Sanosuke la sentía una parte más de la familia. Gracias a su restaurante pudo conocer a Kenshin, Kaoru, Yahiko y Megumi, y juntos habían celebrado cumpleaños, victorias y logros en esas cuatro paredes. Además, ¿cómo le iba a decir que no a un rostro tan sonriente como el de Tae? Maldita sea, por esa sonrisa mataría a ejércitos enteros y limpiaría todos los restaurantes del mundo.

Por eso, Sanosuke no se quejaba para nada, y día tras día se pasaba por el restaurante para ayudar a Tae a cerrar. Esto beneficiaba a todos, ya que Yahiko (ahora un joven que atrás había dejado su niñez) podía aprovechar ese tiempo para pasar tiempo con Tsubame; Tae había encontrado al guardaespaldas perfecto (porque nadie se atrevía a meterse con alguien del Kenshin-gumi), y Sanosuke encontraba algo con lo que entretenerse sin meterse en líos. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con Tae, era algo que no podía negar. Tae era una mujer paciente, divertida e inteligente, y uno nunca se cansaba de hablar con ella. Secretamente, Sanosuke esperaba que Tae no se cansase de él durante esos ratos que pasaban juntos en la noche. Sabía que no tenía esa aura que tenía Kenshin, y debía reconocer que Yahiko se había convertido en un chico casi tan atractivo como él, así que no tenía mucho en lo que destacar. Megumi siempre decía que solo era un hombre que solo sabía usar sus músculos, y tal vez fuera verdad. Pero parecía que Tae disfrutaba de su compañía tanto como él disfrutaba de la de ella, y eso le bastaba.

Así fue pasando el tiempo, y a los meses Kenshin y Kaoru decidieron dar el paso y anunciar a todo su círculo de amigos que querían casarse y formalizar su vida juntos. Esto, aunque no pillaba de sorpresa a nadie, fue una alegría para todo el mundo, y una de las personas que más se alegró fue Tae. Sanosuke sabía que la joven siempre había actuado como Celestina para unir a ellos dos de forma amorosa (aunque la mayoría de veces fracasando), pero eso había parecido no desmotivarla. Por fin, estaba viendo como el tiempo que había invertido intentando formalizar a la pareja habían dado sus frutos, y en su rostro se reflejaba esa felicidad.

El festejo para celebrar el compromiso, como no, tuvo lugar en el Akabeko, y Sanosuke se ofreció por voluntad propia a ayudar a recoger a Tae, aún cuando tenía la oportunidad de irse con los demás hombres a seguir bebiendo sake.

-¡Aún no puedo creerlo! Tantos años después y por fin vamos a ver a Kaoru y Kenshin casados… Estoy tan contenta por ellos. –exclamó emocionada la joven, que estaba terminando de recoger la comida sobrante.

-Al fin Kenshin ha conseguido reunir las agallas suficientes para pedírselo. –repuso Sano, con una sonrisa relajada en el rostro. -¿Y tú, Tae? ¿Cuándo piensas encontrar a alguien con quién tener una vida en común? –preguntó Sanosuke, intentando sonar lo más casual posible.

-Tengo todo un restaurante que manejar, y poca vida fuera de él. Creo que soy más feliz viendo a mis seres más queridos teniendo la felicidad que se merecen, siempre y cuando puedan venir a celebrarlo aquí. –Tae evadió la pregunta, guiñando un ojo cómplice a su amigo.

-Ya, pero alguien de todos tus habituales debe de estar interesado en ti. Seguro que te llegan mil propuestas al día. –insistió Sanosuke, que sentía como la punta de sus orejas se ponían rojas de la vergüenza. Definitivamente, se le daba fatal expresarse.

-¿Yo? Ni tan solo una. Si tuviera el carisma y la fortaleza que tiene Kaoru seguro sería así. O si fuera tan guapa como Megumi… yo solo soy una chica normal, paso desapercibida con este uniforme. –repuso Tae, negando con la cabeza y sin perder la sonrisa.

En el fondo, Sanosuke se sentía identificado con esas palabras. Kenshin tenía esa aura del que Tae hablaba para referirse a Kaoru, y por supuesto ahora Yahiko robaba muchas miradas cuando acompañaba a Tsubame al mercado. Él también se sentía un chico normal, pero le daba rabia saber que Tae se sentía así. Ella era una mujer maravillosa, y estaba seguro de que ella recibía más atención de la que creía, y de que se merecía eso y mucho más.

-Yo no creo que seas normal… -repuso Sanosuke, rascándose la cabeza mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –De hecho, creo que te sales de lo normal, casi rozando lo extraordinario. Quiero decir… mírate, no todas las mujeres saben manejar un restaurante entero como tú. Además, eres una buena amiga. Tú… tú siempre ayudas a Kaoru y las niñas, y… -intentó seguir, pero bajó el tono intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas. –Y siempre has estado ahí cuando más lo necesitaba, aunque solo fuese para llenarme el estómago.

Sanosuke sentía arder sus mejillas y giró su rostro para que Tae no pudiese notarlo. Le costaba tanto acertar con las palabras que no sabía si había dejado claro lo que quería decir. Aunque tampoco quería que Tae creyese que él estaba interesado en ella… al menos de momento. "Megumi tiene razón, soy una gallina con cresta de gallo", se lamentó para sus adentros el joven luchador.

Pero, para su sorpresa, sus palabras habían conseguido alegrar a la camarera del Akabeko, y ésta se acercó hasta él para rodearlo con sus brazos y darle un pequeño abrazo de agradecimiento.

-¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras, Sanosuke! Estoy segura de que ambos encontraremos a alguien que sepa entendernos de esa forma, ¡no debemos perder la esperanza! –exclamó, con un tono bastante diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a usar con la clientela, pero que desteñía más optimismo y alegría que nunca. Esto reconfortaba a Sanosuke, sabiendo que al menos podía alegrarle aún más una noche tan plena como había sido aquella. Además, el joven también esperando muy en su interior que esa persona que ella esperaba fuese él.

Poco a poco, Tae y Sanosuke se fueron acercando más y más. Mientras que el joven se dedicaba a buscar a Tae a todas horas al restaurante solo para estar con ella, ella también se dedicaba a solicitar su compañía hasta en sus días libres. Paseaban junto al río, tomaban té por la tarde, y hasta iban juntos al hogar de Kenshin y Kaoru. Y, aunque Sanosuke tenía que aguantar las bromas constantes de Yahiko, a él no le importaba en absoluto. Valoraba cada momento que pasaba con esa mujer, pero sabía que nunca se atrevería a decirle algo así a la cara.

El día de la boda de Kenshin y Kaoru llegó, y cuando la solemne ceremonia terminó, todos fueron al Akabeko a celebrar. Todo el mundo estaba allí: Misao había arrastrado a Aoshi desde Kyoto junto con todos los del Aoiya; Megumi volvió también desde Aizu, donde se había establecido con su propia clínica años atrás; y hasta el maestro de Kenshin se había dejado caer por Tokio durante los días de festejo por la boda. Era una época pacífica para todos, y era agradable ver que se podían reunir sin ser tiempos de guerra. El restaurante rebosaba de vida, y la fiesta fue presidida por la ruborizada novia y el sereno novio. El sake corría por todos lados, y no dejaban de escucharse risas. Sanosuke, sentado junto a Tae y Tsubame, bebía y comía como si no hubiese un mañana. Y es que, al fin y al cabo, el que se casaba era su mejor amigo.

-Kaoru, ¡es el momento de tirar el ramo! Es una tradición occidental de la que escuché hablar a unos viajeros. Se reúnen todas las chicas, y la primera a la que caiga el ramo será la próxima en casarse. –explicó una emocionada Misao.

Entre risas atontadas, Kaoru accedió a los deseos de la joven (la cual esperaba ser la próxima, aunque tendría que convencer a Aoshi para ello), y todas las mujeres se pusieron en pie para pelear por ese ramo que con tanto esmero Tsubame había preparado para Kaoru.

Pero Tae decidió no salir, y contempló junto a Sanosuke la escena, haciendo comentarios divertidos sobre aquellas mujeres desesperadas por casarse las próximas con los amores de sus vidas. Kaoru, que había bebido un poco más de lo que debería, tiró el ramo hacía atrás como Misao le había indicado, con tan mala puntería que cayó sobre el regazo de Tae. La reacción de la mujer fue, en opinión de Sanosuke, absolutamente adorable, pues se tapó la cara avergonzada mientras reía nerviosa.

Todo quedó en una simple anécdota, pero Sanosuke no quiso quedarse callado. Aprovechando uno de los momentos en los que se encontraban a solas en la mesa, Sanosuke rodeó con uno de sus brazos a Tae, y gracias al valor que le daba el sake, le dijo:

-¿Sabes? Tienes que ponerte en serio a buscar un marido. –dijo, bromeando levemente.

-Lo sé. –repuso Tae, riendo. –El caso es que tengo un objetivo fijado, sólo necesito que él deje de ser tan vergonzoso y de un paso adelante. –contestó, mirándolo a los ojos con malicia complaciente.

-Ni por todo el sake del mundo. Hay cosas que se sienten mejor sin decirlas. –se defendió Sanosuke, sintiendo sus mejillas arder.

Toda la respuesta de Tae fue poner los ojos en blanco, mientras reía despreocupada. Estaba claro, que además de tener la sartén por el mango en su restaurante, también tendría que hacer lo mismo con Sanosuke.


End file.
